The purpose in life
by Goddess of freedom
Summary: Oneshot! Inu Yasha is thinking about the purpose in life. About his past and about the future. Will he find his sense? / Pair: InuxKago


The Purpose in Life

Everybody has his own purpose in life. Achieving success in life, founding a family, or simply just dying old and happy. For years I have been searching for it, according to MY mind. And I thought that I found it.

Exactly 53 years ago, I met Kikyo, a miko from a small village in western Japan. At that time, I was straying around alone, without a destination in mind. Kikyo had given me one. I met her oftentimes. At first, I wanted to steal the Jewel of Four Souls, which I needed in order to become a full-fledged demon. For everywhere where I passed, I found only rejection. I was "only" a Hanyou. But Kikyo was different. She treated me normally and I was happy to have found someone who accepted me as I was.

We often met and eventually, the meetings became a routine. Once, she told me something about the jewel that I have not forgotten to this day: "The jewel must never fall into the wrong hands. It would otherwise be contaminated and this would mean the downfall of our world as we know it. Therefore, only a Miko with a pure heart could guard the jewel, so it remains purified." She was a very powerful Miko, although not as powerful as Midoriko, the creator of the jewel, but still.

She also told me that if she wanted to remain a Miko, she mustn't fall in love or start a family. Because otherwise, she would be unclean and could no longer fulfill her duties as the guardian of the jewel. I thought that was pretty hard but what was there to do? "That's why I'll never fall in love! I want to remain a Miko and help the people! I am determined! Do you understand that, Inu Yasha?" Of course I understood it. Indeed, but unfortunately, there was a tiny little thing that came between us and she could not keep her resolution. We fell in love!

Normally, any reasonable person (or Hanyou) would now ask: can it go well? The answer is: NO! But we couldn't have known that at that time and we were happy to have found each other. For her, I would have become a real human with the help of the jewel, and she would have ceased to be a Miko. The both of us would have made a sacrifice, but why didn't it work out well? What were we actually thinking?

Quickly, we were torn from our cloud nine back down on earth and all because of one man: Naraku! At that time, he was still known as the robber by the name of Onigumo, he has been severely injured in an accident. Kikyo nursed him back to health and Onigumo fell in love with her. In order to be together with her, Onigumo offered his soul to demons and in return he received a new body. Naraku was born!

But his demonic part repressed the love for Kikyo and wanted to keep the jewel for itself instead. To get to the jewel, he transformed into me, wounded Kikyo and told her that everything had been a lie. He only wanted the jewel! In Kikyo's form, he also attacked me and I thought that she deceived me! In my disappointment and anger, I attacked the village to steal the jewel. However, the severely wounded Kikyo fired a magic arrow at me and spellbound me to a tree. She herself died that day. She was burned with the jewel in her hands.

For 50 years, I was confined to this tree, but then Kagome came. Kagome, a girl who came from the future and was Kikyo's reincarnation. Through her, the jewel returned into this world, because it had been in her body the whole time. She freed me and by "accident", scattered the jewel in all directions. And so, our adventure began.

We met the perverted monk Miroku, the small Shippo, the demon huntress Sango with her cat Kirara and do not forget Koga, the wolf demon. They were our friends and companions (although I do not see Koga as a friend) and they all had been deceived or cursed by Naraku. Together we went through ups and downs, fought against Naraku and his descendants and against demons. I know it was not easy, but we have defeated them all! And even when Kikyo showed up again, it certainly had not been easy. For neither of us!

And throughout all that time, something has changed between us. Distrust turned into trust, friendship turned into love. You once told me that you were happy, if only you were close to me, even when I got back together with Kikyo. At that time I couldn't tell you, but I felt the same way! Always living in fear of losing you and that you would go forever, so I would never see you again.

But we did it. Together! Even if you were angry and shouted at me (and you were and still are really scary), we made up again and again at the end. And then when we finally defeated Naraku after so much time, I thought everything would be perfect. We would raise a family and I would never lose you. But then you were swallowed up by the Meido and my heart stopped beating. But I didn't want to just give up and so I opened up a way to search for you. For me, it seemed as if ages passed, but then I heard your call! And I found you. You wished for the jewel to disappear forever and thereby you ended your purpose. You came to destroy the jewel and you have gone, when your purpose was fulfilled.

You returned to the modern era to your family and I remained here. Three years would pass, until we saw each other again. During this time, much has happened: Sango and Miroku had three children, Shippo wanted to become a real demon and I continued to fight demons. And then, one day you came back. Just like that, out of nowhere. I was so happy that you were here again! And then it all came in quick succession: We got married; you made an apprenticeship as a Miko, and made plans for the children you wanted later on. I was just so happy to have found you!

And the question was: What is the purpose in life? My answer is: Everyone is responsible for it! Neither one can make the decision for what is good for you and what is not.

And for me, I can say very clearly that I've found it now. Namely, the purpose of my life and I think everybody knows what that is!


End file.
